Lucky Star: The Winter Trip 2
by Konoax1
Summary: KonoxKaga 2. Short...little cliff hanger...


**The WINTER trip part 2**

The hotel was simply marvelous. The chandeliers hung from the ceiling the elevators shone a silver glow. There was a bowl of peppermints at the front desk and the floor was an orange and white tile floor. "Whoa!" Utaku exclaimed. "Whoa def" Konota agreed grabbing a few peppermints. "Of course" mumbled Kagami. "Oh Kagami-sama not everyone can be _perfect _like you" Konota teased as a lady with shiny black hair and long red fingernails looked up from her computer. "May I help you?" she asked in a cough drop needing voice. "Yes, Sorijo said wincing had her cracked voice, I made a reservation here. I already paid too". "Did you now?" the lady asked her voice raspier. "Well, she handed them a set of golden keys after a few clicks from her mouse, here are your keys. Your room number is 308. Enjoy your stay" she said. She gave them a smile but it wasn't pleasant considering that it looked like she smeared lipstick across her lips. "Wow what a strange woman" Konota whispered to her friends. "There you go; Kagami said disgusted, bad manners". They entered the elevator and found their room. Instantly Kagami's phone rang. She answered it. "Hi who is this?" she asked but the person had already hung up. Kagami looked at her phone surprised. _That was strange, _she thought but paid no attention to the thought when Utaku spotted the brochure. "Hey where are we going to visit first, Dad?" Konota asked Sorijo. Sorijo looked proudly at the group of girls. "Well will go sightseeing of course, but I'm sure you girls would love to try the hot spring" he said with much of a smirk. "I've never been to a hot spring" Minami said shyly. Patricia always first to speak whispered something to Minami who blushed instantly. "Oh" she said looking at Utaku. She had mixed feelings. Did she want to see...? Her thoughts were cut off by Konota. "Does anyone want to hear about the latest manga?" she asked. Kagami groaned. "…or at the café I work at?" Konota asked anxiously. No one answered because they were too busy engrossed in discussing other things besides Konota's interests. Konota sighs. "Everyone gets so bored when I talk about that stuff. I'm not a normal girl" Konota whispered. Konota saw her friend's sad look and patted her shoulder. "…" Kagami thought of what to say but she went blank. Instead she felt warm and fuzzy. So did Konota. They met each other's eyes but quickly looked away. "Oh Kagami -sama, Konota said finally, you're not normal either. You're such a neat freak unlike everybody else!" Kagami was secretly happy her friend wouldn't stay gloomy although the warm fuzzy feeling remained.

"What do you think of all this?" Tsukasa asked Miyuki. Miyuki smiled. "I feel great. I love the fact I'm with my friends and we're all happy" she said. "Personally I don't where we are as long as we're together and happy". Miyuki finished smiling. _Oh you're such a saint, Miyuki, _Tsukasa sighed. Her phone buzzed. Tsukasa fished out her pink cellophane. "Oh" she said, "Who is it?" Miyuki asked. "It's just a text from my dad. He wants to know if Kagami and are O.K" Tsukasa said typing away on her phone. "There" she said slapping her cell. "Hey Kagami there's this new game I read about in the brochure, Konota said, do you wanna come with me to the arcade to play it?" Kagami nodded and the two set off to the arcade.

They found themselves in a slightly chilly room surrounded by games of all sorts. In the middle of the room was a game with car game. "Let's go get it!" Konota exclaimed taking hold of Kagami's hand. Kagami felt a warm feeling rise as she blushed. In hour into the game Konota realized something. "Hey Kagami why do you think the game room is empty?" she said as she crashed into a black car. "Well, Kagami said pushing Konota's car because the black car happened to be hers, there aren't game lovers like you around that much" she guessed. "You guessed right" said a familiar raspy voice. The same woman with smeared lipstick and shiny black hair and red fingernails appeared. The girls were startled to hear her and toppled on each other. Konota hit the ground and Kagami landed on her lip to lip with wide eyes. Blushing, both girls stood up. The woman smiled and walked up to them. "This gal is unused so, the woman said with a shrug, we're closin' her down!" "No!" Konota exclaimed waving her arms. "Look lady…" "My name Cassia by the way" the woman interrupted. "Ok Cassia. Please oh please don't punish addictive gamers like me and close down a perfect arcade.

Cassia smiled sadly. "What's the point of having something if you don't use it?" Cassia asked. "Well Konota has a cell phone and she barely uses it" Kagami blurted out but Konota gave her a look signaling it wasn't the time. "Look I know they are few gamers that love arcades, but I'm closing it down tomorrow. Sorry" she said. "Wait, Konota said desperately. Cassia turned around. "Would it be possible if we could have a campaign?" she said with a gulp. "I doubt that will work, she admitted, but you can try". Then with that Cassia walked away. "Will you help me?" Konota asked. Kagami nodded. Then Konota did something very sudden. She brushed her lips against Kagami's and murmured thanks then ran away leaving Kagami in shock.

**LOOK OUT FOR PART 3! WHAT DO YOU THINK….SUBSRIBE!**


End file.
